


The Maze

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Jeremiah is all about science and obsessions yeah, Jeremiah is gay, M/M, Unhealthy Obsession, and he's in denial about it, well at least it's what Jeremiah calls it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Брюс Уэйн — это лабиринт.





	The Maze

Его брат ошибался во многом: в методах и средствах, в целях и в подходе. Его брат ошибался в самой природе мироздания: мир — не хаос, не площадка для его больных, жалких игр.  
  
Мир — это прекрасная, совершенная симфония Порядка, математически выверенная до последней ноты. От гигантских звёздных скоплений и чёрных дыр — до мельчайших атомов, из которых состоят планеты и жизнь на них, Вселенная — величайшее творение неизвестного гениального инженера. В ней всё продумано до мелочей, и каждая крошечная частичка работает ровно так, как было задумано.  
  
Мир — это бесконечная гармония красоты, столь точно выстроенная, что ограниченный человеческий разум просто не в силах её воспринять. Теперь Джеремайя это видит. Музыка, которую он слышит, пронизывает всё его существо; и он хотел бы — о, как бы он хотел! — уловить не только отрывок её, не только доступную ему часть, но и всю симфонию целиком. Пока, впрочем, сойдёт и так: большинство людей за всю свою жизнь не услышат даже первых нот вступления.  
  
Но — стоит отдать ему должное: его брат не ошибался в одном.  
  
В Брюсе Уэйне.  
  
Брюс Уэйн — это загадка. Уравнение со многими неизвестными, головоломка, достойная гения, задача, сравнимая по сложности и увлекательности с холодным синтезом. Музыка Вселенной звучит при нём громче: _крещендо, форте, фортиссимо!_ — и у Джеремайи кружится голова от _обещания_ , которое он в юном Уэйне видит. Потенциал Брюса Уэйна — это потенциал красного сверхгиганта, готового вот-вот взорваться и осветить мириады ближайших галактик.  
  
Брюс Уэйн — это лабиринт.  
  
И Джеремайя готов стать Минотавром, лишь бы добраться до центра этого лабиринта. Он ищет, и ищет, и ищет, и пытается разгадать узор из переплетающихся коридоров и тупиков, исследует все скрытые ловушки, намеренно на них наступая, ощупывает холодные стены и чужие тёплые руки, заходит в самые тёмные уголки, скрытые от глаз прочих обывателей — ему не нужен выход, он хотел бы поселиться в этом лабиринте _навсегда_. Он чувствует: там, в самом центре, за всеми этими защитными слоями, пульсирует и бьётся что-то такое, что окупит собой все эти поиски. Весь этот путь.  
  
Нужно только найти это — и выпустить наружу.  
  
Он смотрит на Брюса Уэйна — и испытывает почти детский, забытый было восторг, в который приводила его по первости наука. Расщепление атома. Химическая реакция. Укрощённая молния — электрический ток. Невидимые частицы из космоса, сталкивающиеся с Землёй.

Брюс Уэйн — это шедевр, которому только предстоит быть написанным. Джеремайя видит будущее. Джеремайе до дрожи в руках и коленях хочется вложить в этот шедевр частичку себя.  
  
Ненавистный голос брата смеётся у него в голове своим безумным смехом: _частичку себя?_ — спрашивает он. _Могу предложить несколько подходящих способов сделать это!_  
  
Это переполняет Джеремайю отвращением, и он яростно трясёт головой перед зеркалом — пока никто не видит. Нет, думает он презрительно. В его мыслях о Брюсе нет ничего грязного и низкого. Он завораживает его — вот и всё. Джеремайя учёный, и, как учёный, он любит тайны. Любит вызов, брошенный его интеллекту.  
  
И чем ближе он находится к тайне, чем ближе её разгадка.  
  
В конце концов, если мир — это симметрия, разве не справедливо было бы предположить, что каждый может найти в ком-то другом собственное отражение?  
  
Брюс Уэйн — это то, что делает Вселенную Джеремайи целой.  
  
Джеремайя понемногу выстраивает мысленную карту, отмечая на ней всё, что считает важным. То, как Брюс пахнет: дорогим мужским парфюмом, домашней выпечкой, порохом и кровью улиц, болью и потерей, надеждой и чистотой. То, как Брюс говорит: сдержанно, уверенно, с достоинством. То, какие мягкие у него волосы — он дотронулся один раз, случайно, ещё когда братец был жив. То, как восхитительно темнеют его глаза, когда он обеспокоен или разгневан. То, как он напоминает лицом и сложением какую-нибудь изящную античную статую юноши, которому только предстоит стать мужчиной.  
  
Брюс Уэйн — это гроза, напряжением искрящая в чёрных тучах и в любой момент способная обрушиться на этот никчёмный, скучный город.  
  
Джером хотел убить его. Джером, по правде говоря, сам не знал, чего хотел — очередная его ошибка, которую Джеремайя не повторит. Он знает свои желания. И смерть Брюса — не в их числе. Смерть Брюса была бы пустой растратой драгоценного материала.  
  
Джером ухмыляется, невидимый, где-то за его глазными яблоками: _но Брюси больше, чем просто материал, правда?_  
  
Когда Джеремайя закрывает глаза, он видит лицо Брюса — воссоздавать его в памяти столь же приятно, как воссоздавать в памяти картину периода итальянского Ренессанса.

Когда он открывает глаза, Брюс смотрит на него наяву — хмуро, тревожно, решительно, обвиняюще. Брюс пылает праведным гневом. Брюс хочет защитить город. Брюс хочет защитить близких. Брюс _не хочет_ с ним драться; осознание заставляет Джеремайю улыбнуться. Не хочет — но будет, если нужно. У Джеремайи разбиты губы и зреет внушительный синяк на рёбрах.  
  
Улучив момент, он обнимает его за плечи сзади, чтобы повторить — в сотый, в тысячный раз:  
  
— Ты мой лучший друг, Брюс.  
  
И касается губами его уха, вдыхая эту странную смесь несочетаемых запахов. На ухе у Брюса остаётся кровь.  
  
Брюс оборачивается через плечо — и что-то болезненное, уязвимое вдруг читается у него в глазах, словно Джеремайя вонзил ему нож в живот. Там, в этих тёмных глазах, плещется глухая тоска — и сожаление. Джеремайю это удивляет. Он не понимает, о чём Брюсу жалеть: разве они не друзья, в самом деле? Разве всё не сложилось наилучшим образом для них обоих?  
  
Брюс Уэйн — ещё в самом начале своего пути. Он тоже должен следовать по собственному лабиринту.  
  
Ничего: Джеремайя готов подождать. Столько, сколько будет угодно. У Вселенной всё точно рассчитано. Каждому атому определено своё место. Каждая звезда находится на строго определённом расстоянии от другой. Каждый момент времени — это всего лишь взмахи дирижёрской палочки, отмеряющие текущую партию оркестра.  
  
Брюс Уэйн — его приз и награда, которую он обязательно получит.  
  
— Найди меня, — шепчет он в ночи. — Найди меня, Брюс. Ты услышишь музыку, рано или поздно. Приходи: я никуда не денусь.  
  
В конце концов, Вселенная устроена _разумно_.  
  
И Брюс Уэйн — лучшее тому доказательство, даже если этого не осознаёт.


End file.
